


Show me

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Dates, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Written for flochlieber on Instagram





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flochlieber on Instagram

Jean didn't know how he ended in this situation: a nice white shirt, a light brown vest and brown slacks and shoes, sitting at a table in the most exclusive Japanese restaurant in miles, drinking expensive wine. With Floch. 

Floch was one of the latest recruits in Jean's office, he was smart and helpful, but had an habit of saying whatever came to his mind at any time, always ready to throw hands. He reminded Jean of a younger version of himself, so that maybe was the reason why he couldn't spend so much time around him without feeling the urge to kill him with his bare hands. 

Here's why he didn't know how he finished there. Or, at least, that's what he tried to tell himself. He knew very well why he was there. 

Jean was the exact opposite of cliché when it came to men: give him a nice smile and a happy person and Jean won't even see him; give him a smirking bastard with a mind sharper than a razor and an habit of throwing hands and he'll fall at his feet in three seconds. 

And there it was again, that unnerving knowing smile that seemed to read right through Jean, and he blushed to his ears while sipping at his wine again. 

He hoped there was an excuse to leave, a wrong word from Floch, a waiter pouring red wine on his shirt, whatever, or else he knew where this was going to finish: Floch's bed. He could feel it. 

Both Connie and Sasha told him not to worry about that: they had been fuckbuddies for ages before actually starting dating, and this hadn't changed a bit their feelings. 

Unfortunately, the waiters were all perfect, conversation with Floch was light and nice, and before he even knew, they were eating the dessert: a barries cheesecake for Jean and a chocolate cake with coffee icecream for Floch. 

"Jean, after this they are going to ask us if we want coffee, so...do you want to take it here or maybe at my place?"

// here we are...what do I do..why am I always like this when this comes to this point?//

Floch saw Jean's face fall and cleared his throat 

"Sorry, I thought we were on the same page, but evidently I have been reading things wrong"

Jean didn't answer, but when the waiter approached their table to ask if they wanted a cup of coffee,he said no, gave the young man his credit card and looked at Floch

" I'd love to have coffee at your place"

Floch's eyes widened, and he smiled a wolfish smile. 

Floch couldn't call the cab fast enough, he hoped, being 27, that Jean knew what he meant when he mentioned coffee, or else he was going to be very disappointed. 

LIttle did he know Jean was having the exact same thougths. 

After 15 minutes that felt like ages, they arrived at Floch's place, a nice 3rd floor in a wealthy building. 

The time spent in the lift felt a bit weird, they didn't know if they had to keep on talking or just let things go, but for sure Jean noticed that Floch's eyes never left his ass, and actually he started showboating a little, arching his back while lifting his hands above his head, talking about "sore shoulders". He could hear Floch's breath stutter: he knew his ass looked fine in those slacks. 

In the exact moment the door was locked, Jean felt a little nervous: it was his first date after a pretty long time and he didn't even know if he was going well or not, he had so many doubts...

Floch was saying something about coffee or wine, when he turned around and saw Jean's tensed shoulders

"Jean, ehi...we don't have to do anything, ok? Even if we just drink a coffee together and then I drive you home, it'll be fine to me, you got this?"

And there it went Jean's last drop of self control. Give him a beautiful man, a sharp mind, an unnerving smirk and put on top of that a caring speech and BAM! Jean's done, ladies and gentlemen. 

So he sighed, then slowly walked towards Floch and hugged him, whispering " show me your bedroom" while putting both his hands on his waist, squeezing a little. 

Floch shivered and wrapped his arms around Jean, smiling while pressing his lips to the other man's cheek, before walking down the hall and entering a door, followed by Jean after a second. 

Floch's bedroom was simple yet inviting, and the double bed he had there looked like smiling to Jean. Jean froze for a second once again, but Floch kissed him on the lips and that sent all fears away. 

He started kissing him back, while his hands decided on their own to move on Floch's back and start roaming there, feeling leaned yet defined muscles, not much different from his own, while Floch started to unbotton his vest and shirt, revealing a smooth chest and an almost girly waist which sent his mind on another planet. He HAD to taste Jean's skin, it was a physical need. So he started mouthing at his neck and chest, smirking at the gasped moan Jean let out when he reached his nipple to lick it and pinch the other one. Jean was open with his body, so he was soon pulling at Floch's hair and gasping when the man did something he really liked, like sucking on his left nipple, the pierced one, and stroking him through his clothes. 

Floch was good, both with his hands and mouth, and this got Jean already leaking inside his underwear, humming in his throat. 

Floch opened his belt and pants and pulled them both downwards, leaving Jean only with his underwear and unbottoned shirt on, and damn it was a good look on him. 

Jean started then to open Floch shirt, lacking the other man's grace and leaving him only in his underwear after just a few seconds. 

Floch put both hands on Jean's ass (and what an ass that was), pressing their arousals together, sending shivers down both their bodies. He just couldn't wait anymore, so he pushed Jean to the bed and layed on top of him, kissing him senseless

"Jean" he tried to speak but Jean was forcing his tongue in his mouth, scratching at his chest

"Jean" the long haired man rolled his eyes at Floch's insistance of not putting his mouth at better use, but he went on 

"Jean, damn it! Give or take?"

Jean looked at him like he was some kind of gremlin or something and said, as if it was the most obvious thing on the entire planet

"Take". 

Floch smirked some more and kissed him hard, before taking his underwear off, revealing a very erect and pierced cock. When he saw the little metal ball right into Jean's tip, his eyebrows raised up, Jean only smiled at the reaction

"My mom had one rule: do whatever you want with your body, but until you live under my roof I don't want to see anything: nipple and penis piercings looked like doing the trick, together with the tongue ring" he stuck his tongue out " but I guess you already felt it"

And Floch HAD felt it, and had been wondering how that would feel against the sensitive skin of his own cock since the first time he felt it against his tongue, and only managed to nod, incapable to avert his eyes from Jean's pierced manhood, but Jean was not stupid, and knew what was on his mind, and wasn't afraid to speak freely on a mattress

"you want me to suck you off?"

Floch almost fainted, Jean knew what he wanted even without him saying it, his brain froze and he was only able to nod. 

Jean told him to lay down and relax, kissing his neck, discending on his chest and abdomen, scratching slightly with his teeth on his navel, taking his underwear in his teeth and pulling it down and off, letting Floch's hardness free. 

He kissed the tip of it, feeling proud of having Floch gasping for him after such a tender touch, but right after he dived right into it and took him in one go, as deep as he could go. It had been a while, but he was more than good at the oral arts, so it wasn't a problem for him. He started bobbing his head right away, putting his hands on Floch's hips, while moaning to send shivers down the other man's spine. 

Floch was a shivering mess after just two or three bobs of Jean's head: he was a magician in this, his mouth so wet and hot welcoming him, and the tongue ring got him almost coming right there and then, touching perfectly that thin line between pain and pleasure. When he started sucking, hollowing his cheeks, he also started taking him deeper and deeper, and Floch was rather impressed of his lack of a gag reflex, but when he really lost it was when Jean moved his hands on his butt and pressed up, giving Floch the hint of fucking his face. 

Not only Floch was receiving one of the best blowjobs of his life ( see: ever), but he was receiving it from his office coordinator, who didn't want to give him pleasure actively, but he wanted Floch to TAKE pleasure from his body. he was about to shoot his load right away, but he composed himself and started to push his hips upwards, going a little deeper every time, until he could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Jean's throat. When he noticed that Jean was touching himsef while giving him head, he couldn't take anymore and, with what he was sure was the sound of a velociraptor hitting a rock, he came in Jean's mouth. 

Without warning, Jean almost choked on Floch's cum, spitting the most part 

"sorry, sorry, jean! but you were so good, so hot, i couldn't help myself!"

Jean shook his head and laughed a little, telling him that it was fine, but nonetheless, took Floch's hands and guided them around his own penis

" please..." 

When floch started moving his hand up and down Jean's length, Jean was already panting and asked him to "hurry up and finger him already"

Floch took the lube from his deskdrawer and coated three fingers, and when he turned around, Jean was already on his hands and knees on the bed, legs spread wide putting EVERYTHING in display for him. 

Floch's dick twitched and began ro stiffen again, seeing Jean's eager hole waiting for him. 

The swirled haired man knelt behind Jean, circling his entrance with one wet finger before pushing it in, feeling Jean's humid insides.

After a little (" I like it when it hurts, Floch, come on i'm not made of glass"), Floch had three fingers deep inside Jean's body, scissoring and spreading his hole, abusing his prostate and hitting it everytime he managed to, enjoying Jean’s moans and gasps. 

When he felt that Jean was loose enough, he put on a condom and put more lube on himself before pushing in, feeling Jean moan loudly and clenching around him. 

The sight was something to behold: Jean's tattooed back, with two wings going from shoulders to the small of his back, his strong shoulders, his soft hair falling on his skin, a thin layer of sweat caused by pleasure and pain. Floch could come again just because of the view. 

When he started moving, Jean's body would suck him in, while his mouth couldn't stop repeating his name like a mantra, each time a little more loud and breathy. Floch could feel the pleasure burning in his guts and just wanted to fuck Jean through the mattress, but he knew better and waited a little to let Jean get used to it. When the bearded man started to push back meeting his hips, everytime more forceful than the time before, he knew he was ready, and let go. 

When he let his body decide how to move, he went crazy, and Jean too. Being kept still by two strong hands on his hips, a fat cock inside him, powerful thrusts rocking his body, and, suddenly, one of those strong hands went to his hair, pulling at it and forcing his head up, changing the angle of their bodies and letting Floch's dick hit his prostate with every single thrust, leaving him moaning and screaming like a whore, loud and satisfied. 

Floch himself was letting out blissful moans everytime Jean would clench around him, and the sound of the other's man voice, the feeling of his body and the sight of his body beneath him were already pushing him towards his orgasm again, so he reached around with his other hand to stroke Jean's dick, feeling it already incredibly wet with precum and sent him over the edge passing his thumb on the tip, made even more sensitive by the piercing. 

The sharp scream Jean let out while cumming was what pushed Floch over the edge and sent him flying high before coming down to the now and here, hearing Jean's panting breaths, and if he had just half the fun Floch had, the swirly boy had reasons to believe this wasn't going to be their last time


End file.
